Animals
by phycokat
Summary: WolfboyDuncan and his Friends find themselves in Drama when new catgirlCourtney comes into their lives. BunnygirlHoppy and wolgirlGwen soon become angered when Duncan practically forgets about them. What will happen? Tdi\a never happened! CxD story
1. Princess!

~Duncans P.o.v~

The world has changed a lot seance my parents were kids . It all started about 3 years before I was born. From what they say these weird meteors fell from the sky and this pinkish smoke poured out making every single person born after that day part animal. To think people actually weren't 2 species! Oh shit forgot you might be one of the few people in the world that isn't lucky enough to know who I am. My name's Duncan, I just moved to this really small town in the country a couple months ago. I was already part of one of the top gangs and the leader, I had sick wolfish doggish ears that were black a had wicked green tips, black hair green mohawk, awesome piercings, and incredible body (A\N I think I'm gonna be sick for typing that.) Anyway Today was one of the few day's I went to school, and I'm surprisingly happy I did.

It started out normal and boring, like usual I was half asleep. That is until some one new stepped in and the teacher stood up. " Class we have a new student, her name is Courtney Shay." I was completely stunned, she was beautiful, not just hot but beautiful. She had light tanned skin, gorgeous onyx eyes, mocha hair with cat ears that were slightly covered by her hair and blended in slightly. " Courtney you may take a sit next to Duncan, and that will be the boy with drool spilling out of his mouth." Courtney giggled, her laugh making her seem even more like a princess. " Hello, it is very nice to meet you Duncan." Yep she definitely talked like a princess to. " Hey princess." She gave me a annoyed look. "My name is Courtney, and I will really appreciate it if you would use my name." I smirked at her, slyly if I might add. " Sorry babe but princess fit's you a whole lot better." She looked like she was gonna scream but the teacher began to talk. Most of the day went by with me staring and annoying princess, considering only my bud Geoff would sit next to me seance people were 'fraid I'd be in a bad mood, oh did I mention that me and Princess had ALL of our classes together.

~Courtney p.o.v.~

When Lunch time came I was glad a very nice girl new I was new so I sat with her friends instead of Duncan.

Admit it you want to sit with him!

Why do you always come at the worst of times!!

Cause you lie to yourself at the worst of times

Do NOT!!!

Then why don't you admit you want to sit with Duncan!!

You know what conversation over!!

Whatever

Grrrr

"Hello Courtney!! You there?!?!" Bridgette's worried voice sounded distant. " Uh yeah I was just...umm...thinking." Bridgette had a light smile when I responded. " Well I will try one more time to inform you about how this school works." I smiled which made Bridgette bust into a huge grin. " Well over there," She pointed to a table behind us were the one and only Duncan was sitting, " is one of the gangs in town skulls and bullets I think is what they're called, and they're leader, the boy with green hair is," I cut her off and finished for her, "Duncan!" I for some odd reason was partially shocked. Oh no I forgot to tell you about Bridgette, well I guess I'll tell you instead of the seating arrangements. She has really beautiful blond hair tied into a ponytail, pretty blue fox ears, olive green eyes and a smile that can make someone who is getting electrocuted in 10 minutes to fell happy. Right as Bridgette stopped talking Duncan stood up and began to walk tourds our table, this put a worried look on Bridgette's face considering he only left his crowd if he had 'business' to take care of. " Hey princess, can I talk to you a minute," He glared at Bridgette, "alone." A crossed my arms across my chest. " Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Bridgette!" He got a frustrated look on his face. "Look, sweetheart I don't really feel comfortable having Malibu over there listening to our conversation!" We had a staring contest and literally right before I was gonna give in he sighed heavily and muttered what I thought was a fine. " Princess- I mean Courtney do you want to hang out with me and the guys after school today?" He rubbed his neck shyly and spoke to were I could barely understand him. I was about to say no when Bridgette covered my mouth and whispered in my ear. " Please Courtney just say yes, if not for your well being do it for me?" I sighed and grumbled a yes and gave Bridgette a 'you owe me big time' look. Duncan smiled not smirked SMILED! He walked away leaving me to yell at Bridgette. Before I could get a word out some chick with red bunny ears long brown hair, extremely pale skin, and brown eyes. She had on a black mini dress, dark jeans, black sneakers, about 50 bracelets on her right arm and only 1 on her left, and a dark red chocker. " Hey I'm guessing your Courtney," Without waiting for my reply she continued to talk, " I wont tell you my real name but people just call me crazy, or if you want something I prefer that my friends call me it's phantom cause no one can know I'm there and I could be as annoying as hell, or as Duncan calls me Hoppy! You seem really nice and all but,:" She sat down with her tray filled in a pile of food at least 7 inches high, " please don't hurt Duncan, and I mean mentally. He never drooled over a girl before, maybe jerk offed or tried to fuck but never drooled. I know most people think he's a real bad ass but he does have feelings, and I don't want to be mean and all but if you fuck with his feelings I will seriously maim you as a girl I once knew said." I started to feel sad, " Oh did she die?" She began to laugh. " No! She was committed in a nut house a month after she 'left' she hid from the cops." Ok then...

She's really..umm...strange

For once we agree

Well talk to ya later

I snapped back to reality to see umm Hoppy hug me and went back to her friends her 7 inch pile of food now only 4 inches. " Hey Owen!! Want my leftovers?!" A rather large boy ate the whole tray, I mean it literally.

~Hoppy\phantom's P.O.V~

After Owen finished my leftovers including my tray, the bell rang signaling class. " Hey Hoppy! You commin'?" Duncan spoke from behind me, then picked me up OVER his head! Thank grim I was wearing jeans under my dress. " Actually I was gonna go ruin cheer leading practice, care to join me?" Duncan smiled and led the guys towards the football field. We walked in just in time! " Alright, alright let's go go go go go!!" The cheerleaders sang clapping their hands. I started clapping. " No way, no way, your just a fucking hoe. Slept with every guy from here to Mexico." The lead cheerleader, Heather, looked at me appalled.

"Okay okay, at least I'm not a wannabay!"

"Alright alright, I wanna slice your throat with a knife."

" It's to bad for you that I'm just way to cool!"

"Now don't lie, you know you make everyone want to die!"

" You think that hurt? No way no way! is all I have to say!" A crowd began to come around us placing bets on who would win our second cheer off for the year.

" Yeah that'll be the day. Your a bitch that never has just one thing to say!"

" Your just jealous of meh meh meh!!"

" You think your so, hot when your totally not! you think you make all the boys drool, to bad I have to tell you the truth!"

" You think your so cool, think you just rule this school! but don't forget, bitch, I'm the one that will always kick your butt!"

"So maybe I'm not rich, but at least I'm not a total bitch! I have friends who really care4 who will always be there! you just have slaves that will leave any day!" Heather stood dumbfounded leaving me time to do my grand finally, being a bunny girl I was able to leap really high in the air. Doing a couple flips and spins and that k8inda stuff, I landed safely in some guys arms. I looked up and recognized him as Duncan's best friend before he transferred to this school. " OMG!! SunRay!! YOUR HERE!!" After I was declared the official winner of our cheer off when Heather stomped off to take a shower, I gave Ray or as I call him SunRay a hug. " I haven't seen you seance Duncan first moved here!" I screeched after letting go. " Oh and thanks for catching me!" SunRay smiled. "Duncan are you alright!?" I said and glomped him to wake him up, fortunately it did. "Oh Dunk! You missed my best performance yet! and SunRays here and he caught me oh and Geoff one the bet seance he was like the only one that thought i could beat the head cheerleader!" I whined and Duncan gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry just...thinking." I smiled. " Let me guess about that new Courtney chick!" Before Duncan could answer Geoff stepped in. "Don't worry I recorded the whole thing! We can show Duncan the flip you did I know your proud of that!" Geoff always spoke at just the 'perfect' times. " So guys whats going on?" SunRay spoke to none of us in particular but me and Gwen both started saying the same thing at the same time. " Well there's this new ct\kitty(i said kitty she said cat) girl and she actually put Duncan in a trance so he was drooling, you heard me drooling not jerkin off or tryin to skrew her brain out!!" For once Gwen was excited probably cause the Heather thing. " Oh my wittle boys gwoin up!" SunRay spoke in a mommy like voice.


	2. malls,convince What the hell?

_**A\N OMG I'm so glad you guys like this story!!! this is the only story I havn't posted an DA! you guys are really kind ^^ Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think I own TDI\A then your totally crazy! Cause if I did then Courtney would be in tda from the beginning and by episode 5 dunk woulda proposed!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Duncan P.O.V~

School hasn't ended yet and I'm already regretting asking Princess to hang with the gang, literally the gang, after school. Hoppy has been hanging out with Princess anytime she could. You may be thinking What's the matter with that? I think it's great they're getting along! Well it just so happens Hoppy tells really embarrassing stories when she's bored, and she's almost always bored. Oh and I know what your thinking, so let's get this clear I don't like Princess! She's just really hot!

Sure Duncan, whatever you say...

Who the fuck was that!?

I'm your sorta conscience thing, I think.

I have one of those?

Yes you do!

Hey! What happened to you when I stabbed my last principle for blaming Me for the one thing I didn't do!!?

If you must know I was taking a nap!

Oh so I went to juvie cause you were taking a nap!

What does it matter?You were proud until that Courtney girl came around!

This has nothing to do with Princess so leave her outta it!!

Oh god I'm already whipped and I'm not even getting ANYTHING!

I'm not whipped!

You are so whipped!

Am not!

Are too!!

" Duncan! You awake? Schools over!!" After Gwen said this I tried to get up before- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!!"- to late, she always has to scream! " What the hell Hops?!" She got this you should be thanking me face. " Umm let's see here, schools over, Courtneys waiting in the hallway, and your asleep!!" I was pulled outta my seat by Ray, wait when did he get here? "Come on dude Phantom said I couldn't meet that Courtney chick untill you were awake so wake up!" I stood up giving him a death glare which made him step back. " SunRay don't tell me your afraid of him! He's just a giant softie!" Okay she was really annoying! " Yeah maybe to you but I was once in the hospital with a coma for 6 months because of him!!!" The two started arguing untill Hoppy saw Courtney facing the otherway in the hallway. She smiled and pounced on Princess!

~Courtney P.O.V~

I was waiting for Hoppy, and my new found Friend Gwen, who had blackish and blue hair, aqua green wolf ears, paler skin then Hoppy actually!, okay back to the hallway. Well as I said I was waiting for them and then suddenly I was on the floor with someone playing, and I think gnawing, on my ear. " Phantom get off of her!" A voice I did not recognize snapped. " Oh but SunRay! I don't wanna!" She sighed and got off that girl had too much energy, and from what I know she's in second place in their,err, group for hyper! I looked up to find myself staring into Duncans teal eyes.

You know, he's actually kinda cute.

Ugh will you stop popping up like that! And he is so not cute!

Your right-

I know I am

He's HOT!

Ugh, you are so annoying!!

I'm you!!

Ugh then way do you think he's hot!?

Because deep down you think so to!!

No I don't!!

"Earth to Princess! I know I"m good lookin, but come on that doesn't give you a reason to blank out!" I decided to ignore this comment realizing that Gwen, Hoppy, and SunRay? was missing. "Were did the others go?" Duncan smiled, actually it was an annoying smirk but still. " They're waiting outside with the rest of the gang." It was then that I remembered Duncan was part of a gang. Oh goody I get too spend my day hanging around criminals all day! Oh and encase you didn't notice sarcasm highly intended. " Actually Duncan I just remembered, I promised my mom I would be home right after school because it's my first day and all." Yes flawless lie! " We can convince her, and if it makes you feel better we brought Malibu with us." Dammit! Oh great he caused me to cuss! " That's great and all but I really have to get home." He smirked, evilly this time! " Well then we'll take you home, and I'll see if we can convince your parents." Oh great!

~Courtneys mom P.O.V~

I sat in the chair waiting for Courntey to come home from school when the doorbell rang. I answered it to see a bunny girl, she had the hugest grin I ever saw. "OMG you must be Courtney's mom I'm Phantom but only Duncan calls me Hoppy! Ohhhh pretty house omg is that Courtney as a baby!?" She didn't even breath! and she walked in without being invited, "oh windy stair case! OMG did you ,make sugar cookies! I smell sugar cookies!! Oh yeah sugar cookies await! WEll I came here to tell you that Courtney wont be coming home until about 11 maybe even midnight!" she finally took a breath, " Well I know your gonna stay that's to late for your precious angel! Which is why I'm here I was given orders not to leave until you say yes! Oh wow these cookies are really good but I can tell you didn't make them, you hired a personal chef right? I still think they're missing something, like passion, and not the gross kinda passion that made Courtney! You know something really Funny I was walking through an ally on a really cool mission, and I saw this guy with his hand down his pants and a mini T.V!!"

~20 minutes later~

" OMG did i tell you about what happened today, well I decided to skip science class to go make fun of the cheerleaders, and I made the head cheer leader go into shock, which left me time to do this really awesome flip, and it woulda ended really badly unless SunRay had showed up and caught me uhuh true story! And then this one time I soo thought that this wolf ate Duncans dog because it was chewing on a chicken bone, and Duncan has a really small dog, so yeah and it didn't help that there was ketchup all over his face, turns out that spike was just playing hide and seek!" I couldn't take it anymore!! " Please yo9u can take my daughter, stay up until 4 in the morning for all I care ju8st stop talking!" she smiled and skipped off with the plate off cookies. Thank god she's gone!!

~Duncans P.O.V.~

Wow Princess's parents lasted a long time! Finally Hoppy came out with a plate of cookies. "Thank Grim she finally broke I was about to think she was death or something! Courtney your mom's really nice she let me have the rest of the cookies and Courtney can stay with us till 4 in the morning!!" Wow, she got us 4 extra hours, SWEET!! I began to reach for a cookie until Hoppy slapped my hand away. "My cookies!!" I rolled my eyes and was about to hop on my skateboard when I noticed Courtney's ears start to droop, one thing that sucked about being part animal us people can tell your feelings. "What's the ma-" I was cut off by the walkies hoppy gave me when she went inside

"Come in, Come in, Phantom you there? Anybody!!"

"What's up Geoff?" I was on the verge of freakin out, the talkies were only for emergencies.

"Someones attacking the base!!! I'm not sure but I think it's Flare!!"

After hearing that she skipped inside and came out with another plate of cookies and 2 sets of keys. We began piling into vans. " Princess this isn't safe!! Stay here!" Unfortunately Hoppy began driving off at full speed before Princess could get out. "Slow down!! How you got your drivers license is beyond me!!" Princess cried out and I couldn't help but laugh. I could here Gwen laugh to. "I didn't get my drivers license. I ended up running over my instructor!!!" Okay the look on Princess's face was priceless, I couldn't hold it back I burst out in complete laughter.

~ Courtney P.O.V~

I was glad when we finally stopped. But confused when I noticed that we were in front of a abandoned mall. Duncan grabbed me and pulled me into the building.

Ugh I wonder what he doesn't have peirced?!

I know one place, but we might have to check to make sure

What do you- Gross!!! You starting to sound just like him!

So you know you wouldn't mind if you found out!

So- wait scratch that!!

Oh you just admitted it!!!

Ugh I just wont talk to you then!!

good luck!!

"Princess wake up!" I snapped outta my thoughts to see Duncan standing next to a girl with orange hair, green eyes and dark green bunny ears with light green polka dots. "Izzy, take the girls to a safe place!" Duncan ordered and Hoppy began to pout. "I don't wanna go Duncan! I wanna stay here and fight!!" Duncan glared at her with his really beautiful teal eyes. "Fine!" She grabbed mine and Bridgette's hands and began to lead us upstairs following the so called Izzy, and A guy with red fox ears a light California tan, and golden eyes (A\N SunRay in case you didn't know.) We ended up in a storage room in what I thought was an attic considering it was hidden. "Izzy stay with the girls, I'll be right back!" The boy said and left shutting and from what I heard locking the hidden door. "Here I"ll go turn on the light's!" I said and began feeling along the walls for a light switch. Finally I found one.

I wonder if Duncan's okay?I hope he doesn't get hurt! I could feel my ears begin to droop a little

~Duncan P.O.V~

"I hope Princess is safe." I whispered to myself. I heard something and turned around to see Flare coming at me with a knife. He managed to cut my left arm right before I shot his shoulder. Gunshot's and cries of pain were heard all over the mall. I was shot in the shoulder right before I heard Flare yell retreat, for a single obvious reason, police sirens. My gang began to run to the large room were Princess was.

~Room, nooneP.O.V~

The door slwoly opened startling the 4 girls that sat in a small circle. Sighs of relief were heard when Duncan and Geoff showed they're blood covered faces. The boys walked in with Gwen and DJ **( A\N DJ is only in the gang as the doctor\chef person) **"Duncan what's goin-" Courtney's sentence was cut off By Duncans hand Covering her mouth. He soon found himself lost in her onyx eyes. Gwen quickly turned off the lights and voices were soon heard in the hallway. "I think everyone has ran off." A male voice startled Duncan.

Dunacan P.O.V

I heard my dad outside the door and right when he was about to walk away he stopped. " I hear breathing coming from that room!" Everyone began to panic. We scattered and hid in boxes, behind a curtain, Gwen and Hoppy hung out the window, anything not to be caught again. "Hmm I guess it was my imagination." The cops slowly walked outta the room. " All's clear that is clear!1 OMG I sound like a soldier, oh that reminds me of this one time," Izzy continued on and on. Wow she didn't even breath until like 15 minutes into her story, now that's talent!

Izzy finally finished her story just as DJ began to fix up everyone's wounds. I barely felt a sting as I watched Princess laugh. She had a angelic laugh. Her eyes twinkled in delight as she laughed at something the other girls were doing. I didn't even bother to look away from her. DJ finally finished sewing everyone up. " OMG! Why don't we have a sleepover, like in here! There's some really comfy mattresses left in one of the storage rooms!!" Izzy yelled hopping up and down. "Totally! That sounds wicked awesome!!" That loud voice was unmistakeably Hoppy's.

~CourtneyP.O.V~

Hoppy and Izzy began to do some stupid dance to the song I kissed a girl by Katy perry. I knew they were only doing this to keep my thoughts away from the others who were wounded. Well it was working. It got to the part were it said "It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave" And Hoppy did one of those stripper like hair flips. Okay this is really funny!! Especially when they Got this Gwen girl to join in. The song ended on one that made Hoppy and Gwen smile. I recognized the song as American idiot by Green Day. Somehow all girls got small little U.S.A Flags and spray paint cans. Behind them somehow A Giant flag popped up, but I spotted a cowboy hat who set up the flag. The girls Dropped their flags and walked over to the big Flag were they started spray painting the flag, They occasionally took brakes to do stupid little air guitar things. The song ended to reveal American idiot, written in red graffiti letters. A knew song began to play and I also recognized this one it was don't cha by the Pussy Cat didn't participate in this song. This was Probably close to second on their funnest dances so far. The song ended just as DJ finished healing everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Okay this is really short and suckish I know but next chapter will definately be longer!**

**Duncan: Suckish doesn't even began to explain it!**

**Me: Oh shut it!**

**Duncan: Make me!**

**Me: Courtney!**

**Courtney: Duncan shut up!**

**Hoppy: *bounces in* Review!!**


End file.
